


Haikyuu boys x my oc’s

by Lovelyybitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyybitch/pseuds/Lovelyybitch
Summary: Just a whole bunch of stories I made to keep myself busy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Male Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Male Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Male Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Male Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Male Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Haikyuu boys x my oc’s

The rain trickled down the window as Iris(male) sat at the table. He sipped on a cup of tea as he watched the rain, Iris has always loved the rain since he was young. His mother would say it was the only thing that could calm down his cry’s as a baby.

His mother would often tell him that she had to take him on walks out in the rain just to get some peace, and for the days when it didn’t rain she was in trouble. Iris laughed at the memories as they were the last memories he had of his mother before she vanished leaving him in this dreadful place.

Iris doesn’t talk about his past simply because he does not wish to relive the once happy memories. Not like talking about his past would ring back his mother’s warm embrace, her delicious freshly baked cookies, her milk tea that was always just right, her beautiful voice as she hummed in the early hours of the morning. Nothing could bring those memories back.

Arms wrapped themselves across his shoulder and a person sat their chin on his head. “How about we go play in the rain?” Iris chuckled. “You hate the rain, Tobio.” The man behind him hummed. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun, go grab your coat and boots.” The arms that were once around Iris shoulders were now pulling him up. 

“Hurry before the storm gets worse.” Iris rolled his eyes before going to get his raincoat. He slipped on the coat and then tried to make up his mind weather to wear shoes or go barefoot. He decided with what he thought was the best decision and went barefoot. 

You only live once so, why not live your life to the fullest? Iris ran to the door now more excited than before. “Tobio hurry!” He called out as he made it to the door. “I’m coming see.” Kageyama walked slowly down the stairs to piss his husband off.” 

Iris opened the door and closed it behind him. He wasn’t going to wait for his lover to come down the stairs when there were rain puddles to play in. Iris ran to the drive way and stomped in the rain like he had did all those years ago. He truly felt like a child again, as he giggled when he made a big splash. 

Kageyama sat watching him from the porch. Iris turned to look at his husband before rolling his eyes. “I’m starting to think you only suggested this just to see me smile.” He stomped over to Kageyama and pulled him from where he sat into the rain. “I know how much you love the rain and you’ve been so busy lately; I figured it’d what best that you enjoyed what you love the most, other than me of course.” Kageyama smirked.

Iris pulled him down for a quick kiss and went back to stomping in the rain. Kageyama laughed. “You taste like green tea.” Iris held up his middle finger and went back to stomping in puddles. Occasionally Kageyama would also join him.

After about an hour of puddle stomping the storm was getting worse and now lightning could be seen and thunder could be heard. Iris and Kageyama made it back inside their shared home. Laughter filled the small home and the couple told jokes(well kageyama tried) and made silly faces.

♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎

After the couple had showered the settled down in bed to watch some cliché romance movies. What’s a rainy day with romance movies? Iris laid curled up to Kageyama’s side as they watched the second movie. A yawn left Iris lips as he forced open his eyes. “If your sleepy go to bed love.” Kageyama wrapped his arms around Iris making him the big spoon. “Thank you for today, I really needed that.” Iris mumbled before drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🧡  
> Don’t forget to leave Kudos


End file.
